


high

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, but only mentioned got7 ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: high + jaebeom





	high

jb had never been one for indulging in the more sinister of vices, despite being a gang leader with one of the biggest drug rings this side of seoul. he never took up mark’s offer of rolling him a blunt or followed after youngjae with a hypodermic needle of his own, and he'd definitely never joined jackson at the bar. 

still, when he's sitting in his bathtub, water running red and wondering if he'll ever really feel clean, he's so tempted to get so high up there'll be no chance for him to come down.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
